Power Rangers: Universal War
by mokshgrover2000
Summary: When the evil Leo rises up. With the Orion's power of 5 mythological creatures, 5 teenagers will protect our Earth and they will become the next Power Rangers. Chapter 7 Posted!
1. Selected OC's

**Okay, Everybody. I am here again! So, I have decided the OC's, here they are. And, one more thing,  
I have changed the colours of few rangers. If you have any problem then please PM me.**

**Red Ranger:-**

**OC submitted by XRanger13**

Name: William Damien James Haynes

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: A cross between Funny, Charismatic, Intense, Kind, Intelligent, Humble, Passionate, Selfless, Sarcastic, Respectful, a gentleman, with a chip on his shoulder and a bit of a flirt

History: Loved the Power Rangers when he was a kid. Haves a fighting style that's a mix of Boxing, Kickboxing, Wrestling, Judo, Brazilian/Japanese Jiu-Jitsu, Aikido, Muay Thai, Sambo, Kempo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Wushu, Hapkido, Tang Soo Do, Shotokan, Toso Kune Do, Lucha Libre, Puroresu, Capoeira, Vale Tudo, Pancrase, Muay Boran, Ninjutsu, Jeet Kune Do, Sanda, Krav Maga, Kung Fu, KFM/Keysi Fighting Method, MMA/Mixed Martial Arts, Kyokushin Karate, Iyado/Japanese-style Sword-fighting, Shaolin-Style Shadow Boxing

Ranger: Red

**Blue Ranger:-**

**OC submitted by StarSlingerSnitch**

Layana Baker

-16 or 17, give or take a few

-Female

-Blue(if girl) or yellow

-A sort of push-over, always worried about others happiness before her own, yet very sarcastic and witty, a little shy, loves to sing but is timid about it, keeps everyone at a distance even if they think they're close to her(unless she has a lover or something, if you'd care to add them in), modest

-She's always kind of been the girl on the outside. She has friends, but she lives in a world all her own when she's writing songs and singing them. Her bet guy friend, that she had been in love with, the only person she had let in, broke her heart so she swore to never let anyone get close to her again. She has a lot of friends and is friendly to everyone, but is always seen writing lyrics on the back of her hand. She's very smart and is in the top in all of her classes, but never rubs it in. She's an only child with two parents who fight a lot, but have yet to get a divorce.

Thanks for even reading that lengthy description. How you include her, but if not, that's okay.

**Black Ranger:-**

**OC submitted by zackattack1**

**( I have changed it to Black. I hope you don't have any problem. )**

Name: Zack Calvin

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Personality: Happy, strong leader, collective, loves his friends and

family.

History: Comes from a big family. Wants to become a cop when gets done with college. Plays quaterback college. Protects his family because he is the only guy. Has always wanted to be the red ranger because his father Casey was one.

Ranger: Black

**White Ranger:-**

**OC submitted by Depths In Silence**

**( I have changed it to White. I hope you don't have any problem. )**

Name: Elisabeth Lewis

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Personality: Elisabeth is a withdrawn kind of girl. She loves helping others, but absolutely detests the spotlight. Her favorite past time is writing, and listening to her ipod. She is also a very loyal friend, and loves to make them laugh. However, whilst she's always ready to play the 'older sister' role, and listen to their problems, Elisabeth hates talking about her own. That is also the reason why she tries to avoid confrontation whenever it's possible. Her becoming a Power Ranger forced her to become stronger as a person. She promised to herself to do anything in her power to keep her loved ones safe, even if that means putting herself at risk. She also does her best to stay away from arrogant, cocky or snobbish people because she knows she would most likely end up clashing badly with them.

History: When Elisabeth was a child, she learned how to grow up without the presence of her father, who works aboard. She is extremely close to her mother, but the lack of her father's presence led her to become quite the loner. She is an only child, which is why she gets so attached to her friends, and hates to hurt them or even see them getting hurt. Her dream is to own her own library.

Ranger: White

**Yellow Ranger:-**

**OC submitted by Grizz Lee**

**( I have changed it to yellow. Hope you don't have any problem. )**

Name: Alexander Redford  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Is very willing to protect his friends, but can often get carried away and turn massively violent towards the enemy, whatever weapon he has, he uses it in every creative way imaginable to mangle and decimate the enemy. This side only comes out in battle though, and when in peace, he is a very nice guy. He can't really take a joke though.  
History: A privileged child and quite rich, Alexander grew up as a very fine teen, at age 12, he developed a multiple personality that comes out when fighting, and can only be calmed down when by becoming calm voluntarily, or having people restrain him for a short period of time. He hopes despite this he will gain friends and be a great Ranger.  
Ranger: Yellow

**Sorry for those, whose OC's didn't come. Anyways, there can be some changes if anybody has a problem. If anybody has a problem then please submit it till 27****th**** August 2013 or the Rangers will be finalised. And, thanks for submitting your OC's. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello guys. I am back! Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers franchise. It belongs to Saban Brands. All the characters belong to owners. Well, I do own my story.**

**Power Rangers: Universal War**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Long ago in the universe, there was peace and harmony. The whole universe followed the path of brotherhood. There were no wars, no hatred, only love for each other. It was like a heaven. And, it was maintained by a king. He was humble himself. He wanted that the whole universe should follow the path of peace and harmony.

The king had the power of the Orion constellation. He was the most powerful king in the universe. He never misused his power. He used his power to help others and bring about a change. He came to be known as the ' God Of Orion ', ' the one who thought about others before himself. '

But beside this universe, another universe also existed. This was exactly the reverse of the heavenly universe. This was full of hatred! The king of this universe, also known as the ' King Of Leo ', which had the power of the Leo constellation, was jealous of the ' God Of Orion '.

He wanted to destroy him to shatters. But he couldn't do it, as the God Of Orion had more power than the Leo. But he didn't lose hope; he made a big plan to defeat them.

Once, with a large army he marched towards the heavenly universe and started to shatter the whole universe. Soon, most of the planets came under his control and all the aliens kneeled before him. The God of Orion came into a difficult situation. He couldn't decide what to do. Finally, he challenged Leo for a battle.

Leo was waiting for this moment only. He had made a very clever plan to defeat Orion. His plan succeeded, he used the secret scroll and most of Orion's power became locked and he lost. Leo took his charge and changed the heavenly place into a hell.

But still, there was only one planet which was independent from Leo's empire. It was our Earth. At that time, Dinosaurs lived on the Earth.

Leo decided to take on the Earth and attacked it with his army. A great battle took place, many Dinosaurs were injured and many soldiers were killed. Soon, the Dinosaurs defeated Leo and protected our Earth. It is believed that after this battle, Dinosaurs started becoming extinct. Leo had left most of the dinosaurs poisoned.

God of Orion was happy to see this. He was thinking that the Earth and the creatures living on it were the most powerful creatures ever. Soon, he came up with an idea. He used his left out power to create five mythological creatures and created its constellations. With the five elemental powers he sent it to Earth with a meteorite.

After that incident, God of Orion died. When Leo got to know this, he tried to attack on Earth, to gain the remaining powers. But Ozone layer stopped him from entering the planet. The shield was so much powerful that Leo couldn't enter it for millions of years. Humans developed after the death of Orion.

Till today, Leo has been trying to find a way out to enter our planet. He can enter it anytime, with his large army. But the sad thing is, nobody has ever found the Orion's left out power. It means our Earth is at a great risk. Humans are not as powerful as Dinosaurs, if Leo enters, Earth can get into the hands of Leo, or it can be totally destroyed.

Who will wake up? Who will find out the powers? Who will protect us? Maybe the Power Rangers... But who?

_26__th__ May 2013, St. Teresa College, Lewis city, USA_

William Damien James Haynes, as usual was waiting outside the classroom. He was wearing an orange-red streak with blue jeans. He had brown hair and blue eyes. It was the recess time and he was waiting for his friends so that they can hang out.

Layana Baker, walked through the other door to meet his friends outside William's classroom. She was wearing a blue T-shirt with white jacket. She was blonde and had dark blue eyes. William saw Layana coming.

" Hey, Lays! ", he called out to her. ( Names are very big, so I'll call each of them with their nicknames. "

" Oh, Will. ", she replied.

She came and they both hugged for a short time. William had a great crush on Lays. Although he had tried to flirt with Layana, but the problem was, Lays considered him just as a friend.

" So, how's going? Where are the others? ", she asked.

" Everything's fine. But, I don't know where Elisa and Zack are. It's their usual problem. ", he replied.

" They are always late. ", she said.

Elisabeth Lewis and Zack Calvin, came towards their friends while they were discussing on something.

" Elisa and Zack, you are always late. What has happened to you both? ", Lays said.

" Sorry Lays, you know we were busy on a project. And, Zack was disagreeing by my decision. ", Elisa said.

" Really, what was the project? ", Will asked.

" The project was about the study of 5 major constellations in the sky. ", Zack replied.

William and Layana were first-years in college, while Elisabeth and Zack were third-years.

" Okay, enough. Don't we have to go? ", Lays asked.

" Where? ", Elisa asked.

" You forgot, we made a plan to watch that baseball match after the recess. The match will start at 12.30 and its 12.10 now. We should go or we'll be late. ", Will said.

" Oh, yup. Now I remember. ", Elisa said.

" Then come on, we should go now. ", Zack replied.

_Jill Forest, Lewis city, USA_

The field was 2 Km from the college. To reach the field, one will have to cross the forest. They all had decided to cycle all the way.

Time passed and they were half the way when Zack called, " Wait everybody! There's something here! "

Everybody stopped their cycles and looked back. Zack was pointing towards a cave. Something big was shining inside.

Everybody got off their cycles and came towards the cave. It was shining a lot that they couldn't even see the cave.

To Be Continued...

**So, how's the first chapter? I'm sorry if I portrayed any character wrong. Please Rate and Review. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Magical Cave

**I am back, Guys! I have a little note for you, please note. Jetman21's character Josh Oakland has been changed. According to the storyline, I found a better character. Please check the 1****st**** chapter again to know about the character. Sorry, Jetman21. Finally here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers franchise. It belongs to Saban Brands. All the characters belong to their owners. I do own my story.**

**Power Rangers: Universal War ©**

**Chapter 2: The Magical Cave**

The light was growing and growing. Lays said, " This is too much! I can't see a thing! "

" Yes, this light gives pain in the eyes! ", Elisa replied.

Soon, the light became less and they were able to see. They saw that the cave was looking like a tunnel and it was very dark. Elisa said, " It's very dark in here. "

Zack thought for a few seconds and said, " There's something wrong here. Caves are not this much dark. "

" That's right. I think we shouldn't go in here. We should reach the field instead. ", Lays said scared.

" But this is more interesting than the match. Shall I go and check it out? ", Will asked.

" Are you mad?! There can be dangerous animals inside. You can die! ", Lays replied.

" Don't worry, nothing will happen. I have learnt many of the martial arts. Also, you think animals would live in such a dark atmosphere? ", Will asked.

" Stop being arrogant Will! If you don't listen to us, we all can die! Just because of you! ", Elisa said.

" Guys, I agree with Will, ", Zack said as Will gave a grin. " This is a strange cave, and if we investigate, we may find something interesting! "

" Your logic is right. But what if something happens to us? ", Lays asked.

" Nothing will happen, Will will take all the responsibility. ", Zack said as Will hesitated. Elisa saw this, she guessed that Will was getting nervous, but she remained quiet.

" Okay then, if you both say, I am ready. ", Elisa said.

" So as I. ", Lays replied.

They all found a wood that can be used as a torch. Fortunately, Zack had his lighter, which his father had given him. He lit the wood and handed it to Will, who led the group.

They all entered the cave and were moving forward slowly. Suddenly, they heard a roar. The roar was similar to a lion or a tiger. Everybody got scared. " What was that? ", Lays asked.

" I don't know. ", Will said as he moved his torch everywhere.

As Will shine his torch towards the front, there was a lion waiting for them! He roared again!

" You were right Zack, we _found _something. ", Elisa said.

" Stay quiet everybody! Lion will hear us! ", Will whispered.

Again a roar came. At this time Lays fainted. " I can't hear Lays. Where is she? ", Zack asked.

Elisa looked around here. She saw Lays on the ground. " Oh my god! She fainted! ", Elisa said.

" Damn it! ", Will said.

Lion was getting angry by now. He jumped on Will, but Will showed his torch and the lion got careful as he jumped back.

" Go away you Lion! Or else I will burn you into ashes! ", Will said and moved forward to scare the lion.

The lion also moved backwards. But soon, the torch's started to dim out. It went out completely and dark atmosphere entered again.

" Darn it! Why it went out only right now? ", Will said.

" Will, where's the lion? ", Zack asked.

" I don't know. ", Will replied.

Lion found it a very good chance to eat the new humans he found. He roared and jumped over Will.

Will was scared; he thought his life was over. Suddenly the lion got a great thunder shock and it fell down on the ground.

Will was surprised, what was it?

The sound of a running horse interrupted the silence. They all looked back and saw a horse coming towards them. Elisa said, " Now what the heck is this? "

The horse came closer and stood there. Everybody was confused. It was a creature whose torso and the legs were like a horse, but the upper part was like a human. And, a man who was looking like 16 was riding that creature!

" Who are you? ", Will asked.

The man got down from the half-horse and half-human and said, " Hi. I am Alexander Redford. You can call me Alex. "

" And, what is this creature? ", Elisa asked.

" This is... ", Alex was about to say when Zack interrupted him, " If I guess, isn't it Centaurus, half human half horse? "

" Well, you are right. But how did you get to know? ", Alex asked.

" I have studied about Centaurus constellation, and I know very well that it is a mythological character. But you tell me, how is that Centaurus exists in real life? ", Zack replied.

" If I tell, you won't believe me. ", Alex said.

" You just tell us. We will listen. ", Elisa said.

" Okay, if you please... I went inside this tunnel. There was a lion waiting for me, but then suddenly this Centaur saved my life! He gave the lion a great thunder shock. I managed to make it my friend when I heard the lion roar. I got to know that somebody is in trouble, so I ran with this horse and helped you all. ", Alex said.

" So what is unbelievable in this? ", Will asked.

" Unbelievable is that I saw 5 very precious stones there. They were very shiny and a big shield was made around them. ", Alex said.

To Be Continued...

**So, how's it? Please tell me, even if its criticism, I'll try to improve. Please Rate and Review. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Mythology

**Hello Guys! I am a back again! Here's the chapter you all are looking forward for. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers franchise. It totally belongs to Saban Brands. All the characters belong to their owners. I do own my story.**

**Power Rangers: Universal War ©**

**Chapter 3: The Mythology**

" Really? ", Will asked who was surprised to hear that there were precious stones deep inside.

" I knew you won't believe! ", Alex replied.

" Will, stop it! I think he is saying the truth. ", Zack said.

" But how? I don't think magic exists in real life... ", Elisa said.

" It may not be magic, but it can be technology. Don't you know we live in a very techno environment? And, if Centaur exists in real life, then why not magic? ", Zack raised his logic.

" Maybe, you are right. But, I can't go. This time also we got in danger, and I don't want to face anymore danger. ", Elisa replied.

" He is right, Elisa. ", Will said. " Maybe we get in danger, but this Centaur is there is to help us. I am with Zack. "

Elisa looked down and thought. She said, " Okay, but what about Lays? "

" Let's wake her up. ", Will said as they all tried to wake up Lays. They shook her.

After few minutes, Lays opened her eyes. She got up while dusting her and said, " What happened here? Where's the lion? Who is he? What is this? "

" I'll answer all your questions later, but first come with us. ", Will said.

" Where do you want me to go? I'm tired... ", Lays said tiredly.

" Guys, we can do one thing. I can let Lays ride on the horse with me while you all can wake, as only two people can sit on it. What do you think? ", Alex said.

" Yeah, I think it's a good idea. ", Zack said.

They all helped Lays to climb up on the horse as they all started walking. They travelled a few distance. Will was feeling jealous of Alex. Will has been crushing on Lays for a long time, and now a stranger is riding on horse with Lays! He had no choice, but to remain quiet.

After a few minutes they reached the location. Many candles were burning there, so it was easy for them to see. In the centre there were five stones kept on a circular platform and a great blue shield was surrounding them. The five stones were of different colours, one was red, one was blue, one black, one white and one was yellow.

Alex said, " I said I was saying the truth. " Nobody heard it as everybody was busy examining the location.

Zack scratched his head, " I am not getting it. "

" What? ", Elisa asked.

" How Centaur can exist in real life? How can magic exist in real life? ", Zack said as he sat down on a stone.

Nobody had answers to these questions. While Alex was examining everything, he saw a pile of rocks. He tried to push away one of the rocks as he revealed a few scrolls.

" Guys! See this! ", Alex said as everybody gathered.

" These look like scrolls. ", Lays said.

" These _are_ scrolls. Let reveal more of them. ", Zack said as they all pushed the other stones away and revealed a bunch of scrolls.

They all picked the scrolls and read them. It was the story of Orion and Leo.

**Beginning of Flashback...**

God of Orion was looking out from his spaceship. " My universe is full of peace and harmony. Oh Lord, protect our world from the Evil "

King of Leo was looking at the other universe with his technology, " Oh, God of Orion. You'll soon be killed! I hate you and will hate you forever! "

Leo was marching towards the other universe with his large army. He was looking very powerful. " Your end is near, God of Orion! ", he said.

Leo had captured all the planets and was now looking forward for his battle towards Orion. Sitting in his spaceship, God of Orion said, " Oh Lord, what did you did to us? Now I have no choice left rather than battling Leo. "

Orion was lying on the battle ground. He had lost. " So, Orion. My dear enemy, you did a great favour to me by dying. God will surely help you in the heaven. ", Leo said.

" Every planet's under my control. Only Earth is left. I will conquer it certainly! ", Leo said.

Leo was marching towards the Earth with his large army.

A great battle was going on. Dinosaurs were becoming violent and they were killing Leo's soldiers. Leo escaped from there, " I may be fleeing Earth, but you all will die by my poison! "

God of Orion was happy to hear this news. " I respect the Earth's creatures. They all are very powerful. Now I must divide my powers and send it to Earth so that they could help me and all my planets. ", he said and closed his eyes forever.

" That power is only mine! No one else can gain it! I'll finish that Earth! ", Leo said.

The great Ozone layer was protecting the Earth. " What the heck is this layer! ", Leo said.

Leo can't enter Earth for thousands or millions of years.

**End of Flashback...**

" Now everything's making sense to me. ", Zack said.

" Yeah, it means this power is somewhere here. ", Will said.

" You are right. ", Zack replied.

" Maybe the stones are the power... ", Alex said.

Everybody gave thought on it and grinned.

" Did somebody mention about Power Rangers? ", a voice said.

To Be Continued...

**Sorry, for repeating the story again. But, I was lacking the Ideas. Don't mind, please. Rate and Review before leaving, PLZ...**


	5. Chapter 4: The Stones Of Power

**Hello everybody. I am back. Sorry for the delay. Actually my half yearly examinations were going on so I didn't get time. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Power Rangers: Universal War**

**Chapter 4: The Stones of Power**

There was a man standing, he had a fair complexion and wore spectacles. He was wearing green and white striped T-Shirt and blue jeans.

Zack got up and said, " What did you just said? "

" I said, did anybody mention about Power Rangers? ", he replied.

" But, who are you? ", Elisa asked.

The man grinned and said, " My name's Christen, but you can call me Chris. "

" So, _Chris,_ why are you here? This is not the place for you. ", Lays said.

Chris came closer towards Lays and said, " I hope you have read the scrolls here. "

Will came towards Chris and said, " Hey, back off! Don't you dare do anything to our friend! "

Chris stepped back and said, " Sorry, Dear Will. "

" How do you know my name?! ", Will said.

" I know everyone present here. ", Chris replied.

" Are you a... spy? ", Will asked.

" No, but I am the protector of this cave and the famous prophecies. I have been protecting this cave for millions of years. ", Chris replied.

" If you are a famous protector, then how did we got inside? ", Alex asked.

" Because you are the teenagers from the ancient prophecies. ", Chris replied.

" Now what are the prophecies? ", Elisa asked.

Chris walked towards the bunch of scrolls and found a green scroll. He picked it up and showed it to everybody, " This, is the scroll of prophecies. It was written by God of Orion years ago before he died. "

He gave it to Zack. At first, he examined it closely and began reading it aloud, " ' A great problem will force me to send my powers to Earth. After millions of years, 5 teenagers will gain my powers and they will defeat Leo and save their Earth and the whole Universe. ' "

" So it means... ", Lays said.

" Yes, you all will have to protect our Universe from the fangs of Leo. ", Chris said.

" But we can't. We are just teenagers. How can we defeat such a big army? ", Lays protested but Elisa stopped her.

Elisa asked, " Chris, if all these powers exist in real life, is it possible that Power Rangers also exist in real life? "

" Yes, they exist. And, you all will become one of them. ", Chris replied.

" Do the Powers Rangers that come on T.V are the real Power Rangers? ", Will asked.

" No, they are just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. It's all animation. The real Power Rangers have been protecting this Earth from years. ", Chris replied.

Zack asked, " Does someone naming Casey had ever been Red Ranger, or any other Ranger? "

" Umm... He was the leader of the Jungle Fury Ranger. ", Chris replied.

" So, my father's stories were true. ", Zack said.

" Which stories are you talking about? ", Elisa asked.

" Actually when I was young, my father told me a lot of stories about Power Rangers. But I never believed him. I thought all this doesn't even exist. Today, I learnt his stories were true. ", Zack said and was feeling heavy. He sat on the log beside.

Everybody knew Zack's father Casey is no more. Whenever somebody mentions him, Zack gets into emotions. Will came and patted his back.

Zack got normal and said, " So, what do want? "

" I want you all to become Power Rangers. Will you? ", Chris asked.

Will said, " I am in. I am too a fan of Power Rangers. "

Lays said, " Don't go in by emotions. This all stuff can also be risky. "

Zack got up and said, " I want to become like my dad. No matter if there is any risk. We will overcome it. I am in. "

" After this Centaur, I am also in. ", Alex said.

" If you all guys are with me, then I am in. ", Lays said.

" You are only left Elisa, what do you choose? ", Chris asked.

Elisa sighed, " Okay, I am with you. "

Chris came forward and said, " So now, if everybody is ready to become a Power Ranger, there are few things I should tell you. Orion's power is divided into five mythological creature's powers. The first one is the fire beast, Phoenix. Second one is the water beast, Hydra. Third one is the light beast, Unicorn. Fourth one is the dark beast, Dragon. The last one is the thunder beast, Centaur. The powers of these creatures are stored in few precious stones or gems. When the powers of these gems are combined with a gadget know as a Morpher, one becomes a Power Ranger. I must tell you that these stones also have the creatures inside it. Like this Centaur. So, here I must give you these powers. " Chris went to the shield and touched it. The shield disappeared.

The 5 teenagers gathered around to see these gems. " Wow! These are so shiny! ", Lays said.

" One of them will soon be yours. ", Chris said as Lays jumped excitedly.

Will was now becoming very jealous. Why is everybody trying to flirt with her crush?

Chris went to pick another scroll. He opened it and showed it, it was empty. " Now each one of you will touch the scroll one-by-one and this scroll will decide your Ranger form. Zack, first you touch it. "

Zack touched it; the scroll became black in colour. " You have the power of Dragon, the dark beast. You are the Black Ranger. "

Zack wasn't very happy with the scroll's decision. Elisa was next and when she touch it; it became white. " You are the next White Ranger. You got the power of Unicorn, the light beast. "

When Will touched it; it became red. " Ah! Fire one! You are the leader of the team, Red Ranger. You have the power of Phoenix, the fire beast. "

Lays touched it; it became blue. " Good! You are the Blue Ranger. You have the power of Hydra, the water beast. "

Alex got the left one, the Yellow Ranger. But still he was happy being a part of a ' real ' Power Ranger team.

**So, guys. How is it? Hope you like it! Please rate and review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Attack of the Fire Beast

**So, Guys! Here I am back! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, it belongs to Saban Brands. All the characters belong to their owner. I do own my story.**

**Power Rangers: Universal War**

**Chapter 5: Attack of the Fire Beast**

Chris gave each of them their respective stones. He took out a watch from a box. It was black in colour and had red designs on it. It had a gem depression and red colour surrounded it.

He said, "This is a Morpher. I'll give each of you one. Put the gem in the depression. And, press the small button on the side of the watch. "

Everybody got it and put the gem in the depression. But, Lays kept admiring the precious gem.

"If you please miss, will you put that gem in the depression? ", Chris said.

"Oh, sorry. ", Lays said as she put the gem in the depression. On pressing the small button light of their respective colours glowed on the watch. Everybody was amazed.

"This is the aura of your mythological creature. When you combined the power of your stone with your Morpher, the creature got powered up and became ready to develop a strong bond with its owner. ", Chris said.

Then the glowing stopped and it became covered by a coloured screen and a small image of the respective creatures appeared on that watch. Then time also appeared on it.

"This will help you to hide the fact of you all having these stones. ", Chris said. Everybody was amazed to see the watch changing from time to time.

"What do you mean by a strong bond? ", Zack asked.

"An owner of a mythological creature should have a strong bond with it. If the owner doesn't develop it, the creature may disobey its owner. ", Chris replied.

"So, how do we use it? I mean, how do we become Power Rangers? ", Lays asked.

Chris replied, "That I'll tell you went it's the time. After your college tomorrow, assemble here. I'll take you to a place you'll love to go to. From tomorrow, your real training will start. "

"Real training? ", Will asked.

Chris grinned, "You thought becoming a Power Ranger is so easy. You'll have to train hard to make you deserve that job. "

Everybody moaned. "But after you go out from this cave, don't talk about all this in front of humans. You can get in great danger. Okay? ", Chris said.

Everybody nodded and went out. While going back they're talking.

"What about that baseball match? ", Elisa asked.

"Waste of time! We've got even a bigger responsibility than that. ", Will said.

"Okay, finish it. Chris said we can't talk about it outside the cave. ", Zack said.

Everybody heard a big roar. They all stopped and became alert. "Guys, what was that? ", Alex asked.

Again, they all heard a big roar. Everybody was looking all around.

Zack said, "Guys, look forward. "

"What? ", they all said as they looked forward.

A big giant fire-breathing monster was standing there. It was three times big that a tall coconut tree, and was looking very powerful.

"I think, we all should, run! ", Alex said.

The monster charged its fire and threw a great ball of fire at them. They all jumped to save themselves, but a forest fire started.

"What should we do now?! ", Lays said.

"Run! ", Will shouted.

But, something flew across the sky. It was looking like a horse which had wings. It neighed and shouted, "Pegasus! "

It released winds at great speed and the forest fire stopped. It came on the ground and neighed again.

Alex went near it and showed his love and affection towards horses as a horse had saved his life before. The Pegasus closed its eyes.

Will said, "What is it doing? "

"I think it's sensing Alex's aura. ", Zack said.

The winged horse neighed again. "Do you want me to come on you back? ", Alex asked.

Pegasus nodded and Alex sat on it. It began to run and flew in the sky. It turned and blew great winds at the monster.

The monster was looking like he is giving up. But he used Pegasus's power. It turned its winds in a fiery cyclone!

Everybody hid beside a tree and they were watching the match. Elisa said, "Now what will we do? That monster used Pegasus's power! "

The cyclone marched forwards and was burning every log or wood coming in its way. But Will saw that his watch was glowing in red colour. "Hey guys, see this. ", he said.

"Chris said that it's the sign of a mythological creature. ", Zack said.

"So it means that fire breathing monster is none other than... ", Elisa said.

"Phoenix... I'll have to stop him. ", Will said.

"No! Are you mad?! It can be dangerous! ", Lays said.

"No matter what, I'll bring it back to my watch! ", Will say as he came out. The fire cyclone was still a bit far away.

"What can Pegasus do now? ", Lays asked.

"He can't do anything. If it uses its wind power, the cyclone will increase. We'll just have to wait to see ourselves destroyed or see Will win the match. ", Zack said.

Lays became scared. Will shouted, "Hey you fire breathing creature, I am Will! And, I'm your owner! Stop troubling my friends now! It's my order! "

Phoenix got angry and flew ahead of that cyclone and stood towards Will. "Listen my orders, creature. ", Will said.

Phoenix closed his eyes and sensed his aura. "You look too boastful about controlling me. You sure you could control me? All my owners preferred to die rather than controlling me. And you think a teen could control me so easily? I can kill you in a second. ", Phoenix said.

"Well, you can try it if you want. ", Will said.

"Huh! You're stupid. You know what are you talking about? ", It said.

Alex said, "It's a very good chance, Pegasus. Show your move. "

Pegasus flew around and released great winds towards the cyclone. It increased its shape and size. And finally, it was the same size as Phoenix.

"Will! Jump side! ", Alex said. Will understood the plan and jumped.

"Huh! Coward! ", Phoenix said as the enormous fire cyclone smashed through it and disappeared. Phoenix was lying on the ground, wounded by the cyclone attack.

Pegasus came back on the ground and Alex got down. "Good job, bro! ", Zack said.

"Thanks! ", Alex replied.

Will went near Phoenix, "Power is not the thing that makes us strong, it's about wisdom. Understood? "

Phoenix nodded, "I am sorry. Help me. "

"How could we help you? ", Lays asked.

"By taking me into your watch, I'll get healed there. ", it said.

Will pressed the small button on that watch. It glowed and the Phoenix disappeared.

"The question still exists, how did the Phoenix came out of the watch? ", Zack said.

To Be Continued...

**So, how was it? Please rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Explanation

**Hey, Guys! I am back! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, it belongs to Saban Brands. All the characters belong to their owners. I do own my story.**

**Power Rangers: Universal War **

**Chapter 6: The Explanation **

"Maybe we should ask Chris about It. ", Lays suggested.

"But, I doubt he wouldn't know about It. ", Zack replied.

"Why? He's a knowledgeable person. ", Elisa said.

"Actually, what I saw today was a bit weird. ", Zack said.

"I don't see anything weird in it. I think its normal Phoenix behaviour. ", Alex said.

"You may say that because you might haven't studied about Phoenix in detail. I have studied about it in my 'Book Of Myths' and it says that Phoenix is aggressive. ", Zack said.

"So, what's weird in it? It _was _aggressive. ", Will said.

"No, that's fine. But, I also found that it obeys its owner and protects him at any cost. Also, it likes to help its owner. But, what we saw today was totally opposite. I'm confused out. ", Zack said.

"Hmm... I think, you should still ask Chris. ", Lays said. Something was getting on Will's nerves. Why was Lays taking Chris's name again and again? He wanted to punch in his face. But he calmed himself down when he realised that Chris gave him powers.

Zack agreed with Lays but still remained confused and in his own thoughts throughout the way.

_27__th__ May 2013, Saint Teresa College, Lewis City, USA_

Zack was an intelligent and an attentive boy, but today he was more than attentive because the topic of Phoenix was being taught.

The Teacher said, "So, who was Phoenix? Phoenix was a large mythical bird that was believed to be reborn. According to the scripts and inscriptions, Phoenix was first born in a fictional village named as Mehsin. The village is fictional but the scientists are getting clues of Phoenix from a barren land. They are thinking that the village might have existed but have been destroyed by Phoenix. In many inscriptions of the world Phoenix is mentioned. Scientists are also discovering many different footprints and fossils from that land which don't even match to any animal discovered in our world. So, few clues point to the fact that Phoenix existed and few clues don't. "

Then the teacher showed an image to the class. The image was of an inscription and the Phoenix's drawing was made on that inscription with a little text.

"Finally, we come to inscriptions. From that land, we discovered 3 different inscriptions written in Ancient Greek. 2 inscriptions together are a story and 1 is just an informative guide. The name of the story is 'The Battle of 5 Heroes.' ", Teacher said.

On hearing that story, Zack was amazed! What was it? Zack wouldn't tell us. When he went home, he searched for more information on that story and decided to ask about it to Chris.

On the way, Zack was serious. Elisa asked, "What happened to you Zack? Is there's something you want to tell us? "

Zack nodded, "But I'll tell you after I clear all my doubts with Chris. "

When they all reached there, Chris welcomed them. They all told him what happened to them yesterday on their way to home.

"Hmm... ", Chris said as he turned and thought about it. "I understood. Okay tell me, did you talk about all this outside this cave? "

Everybody exchanged looks and were about to lie when Elisa told the truth.

"I got it. I knew something like this would happen. ", he said. "Okay, listen. When Orion created the powers, he thought of linking two creatures with each other, so that when he or any one of the creatures need help, they both can combine their power and help them. The two creatures who were linked to each other were Phoenix and Dragon. Out of these two he made Phoenix the strongest and the leader of the team. But unfortunately, Dragon became an evil member and Phoenix became a member which stood on both sides, good and evil. "

"What does this history have in relation to the attack? ", Alex asked.

"It's related. To protect the team, he made an external member, Pegasus, who was a good creature and the opposite of Phoenix. He was powered to protect the team without being its member. So, whenever those two evil brothers came on their evil plans, Pegasus protected the team. So, the balance remained. But when the brothers discovered that they'll have their owners, they decided to make a signal shield on Earth. It was designed as such that whenever any human talked about this, every creature would get a signal. By this way, they killed their owners. Pegasus was also not able to break that shield. So it finally battled Phoenix and Dragon and taught them a lesson. Over the years, these two brothers were coming on the good side. "

"Then how could we talk about this here?" Zack asked.

"Only this cave's protected from that shield. That's why monsters can't hunt you down here. That's why I told you don't talk about it outside this cave. What actually happened, when you mentioned about it outside the cave, all the creatures got a signal. And, Phoenix came here hunting for his owner. To protect Will, Pegasus flew here. You should thank Pegasus, Will. He saved your life. "

"But still, the question remains, how did Phoenix came out of his watch? ", Lays asked.

"God of Orion knew people could misuse his power. That's why he gave each of them intelligence. He made a clone of each creature and put that power in the stone. The power you have in your watch is clone. Whenever you summon that power, the real creature comes to help you from the space. It only helps you after it observes your problem. Any more doubts? "

Zack showed him the inscription and asked about it. "Oh these, these are the prophecies of Orion. When he wrote the prophecies, he sent it to earth so that the clone creatures could get help. But it came in the hands of humans, and they wrote a story on that. This story might be similar to the fight you had with Phoenix yesterday. Is it? ", Chris said.

Zack nodded. "So it means Orion had already predicted the future? ", Will asked.

Chris nodded. "Certainly, but not all your fights, a few. He predicted the starting and ending. "

"If he had already predicted our win, then why should we train? ", Lays asked.

"That attitude is not good, Lays. Orion was a man, not a God. He might be called God, but in reality he wasn't. All of his predictions are dependent on humans. If you all lose, he might be proved wrong. He may turn into Loser of Orion rather than God of Orion. Also, his power will get locked and nobody will be able to take it for millions of years. Leo will take on our Earth and then nobody could defeat the King of Two Universes. Orion left his powers dependent on you _all._ He died for you all. He thought people of Earth could easily defeat Leo with his power. "

"So it means we are the last hope of Earth? ", Elisa asked.

"Certainly. ", Chris said. Chris took out a scroll. "This'll take you to place that I wanted you to go. "

To Be Continued...

**So how was it? Please rate and review. **


	8. Chapter 7: A Threat from Dark Dragon

**Hello Guys, Thanks for clicking the 7****th**** Chapter. Sorry for the little delay, I had a bit fever. Anyways, here's the chapter. Hope you like it! (At the last of the chapter, there's a request for you all.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. All the characters in the story belong to their owners. I do own my story.**

**Power Rangers: Universal War**

**Chapter 7: A Threat from Dark Dragon**

"What is that place? ", Elisa asked excitedly.

Chris grinned and kept the scroll open on the large stone. He placed his hand on it and the scroll shone with a lot of light.

The ground trembled, everybody tried to balance. The wall in the front of the stone began to tear apart. At first a lot of light shone, but then it led to a room.

That room was very spacious, in the middle were two training carpets. There were punching bags, cotton dummies and a lot more training accessories. There was a TV, a fridge, a laptop and a few other modern necessities.

Everybody walked in, "This-Is-Amazing! ", Lays said.

Chris smirked and walked in. "These things are all yours. ", he said.

Zack asked, "_Everything. _Did _you _make it? "

Chris shook his head, "Not me. Orion made it. He already knew what modern teenagers would need. "

Will ran and sat on the training carpet totally amazed. "This is where you all will train. ", Chris said.

Zack noticed an odd thing. He said, "Hey Chris, I see that there is no hole where light could pass easily. Still, there's a lot of light. "

Chris said, "Did you notice him?" he pointed behind Zack.

Behind him was an elf standing. It was maybe one or two metres. He was wearing green clothes and was holding a white shiny ball.

"He is the manager of this whole room. He maintains electricity, light, modern gadgets, training necessities, and a lot more. His name's Shona. ", Chris said.

"Aww... So _cute. _", Lays said as she came and tried to touch Shona.

After receiving his love, Shona jumped from the wood on he was standing and said, "Welcome, the destined teenagers. My name, as you all know is Shona. If there's any problem in gadgets, training, electricity, sleeping, etc. You all can ask me or Chris. "

"Wait a minute, Sleeping? ", Alex asked.

"Uh, Oh, I just forgot to tell you. You all will sleep here till your final battle with Leo. ", Chris explained.

Lays said, "Have you lost it? How can we _live _here? We have our parents, they'll wait for us, and we have to live with them! "

"I know. I know you all have problem. I forgot to tell you in advance. But it's _important._ ", Chris pleased.

"Lays is right, Chris. How can we live here? What reason do you have? ", Elisa asked.

"I have two reasons. First, I'm afraid you all will talk about it in the human world. And, creatures will come looking for you. Second, here you all will train for at least six to eight hours a day. Your parents will then worry about you. I am also pressurized. ", Chris replied.

"Then you only tell us. What can we do now? ", Will asked.

"Perhaps, you could ask your parents for a trip. You could tell your parents that you are going for a trip with your friends. ", Chris suggested.

"For how many days?" Elisa asked.

"For at least... Four months. ", Chris replied.

"_Four Months? _Are you mad or what? ", Lays asked.

"That's a lot of time, Chris. I don't think we can ask about it. ", Elisa said.

"But I have an idea. Maybe I can ask your parents, and tell them that I and Elisa are with you all. So they don't need to worry. ", Zack said.

"That's great if you can do it! So, what you thought? ", Chris asked.

"Do you think it'll work out? ", Elisa asked.

Zack nodded, "I only hope. "

"So, the plan's finalised. Zack will ask your parents for the trip, if they allow, great! If they don't, we probably have to think about another plan. ", Chris said.

After the conversation, they all were walking out when the earth shook again. Everybody fell down and tried to get up, but they couldn't.

They all saw a giant Dark Dragon staring at them. It was eight times bigger than a coconut tree. It was black in colour, and had golden spikes.

"It's... Dark Dragon! ", Zack said.

"So, here's my loser new owner. ", Dark Dragon said.

"I'm not a loser! ", Zack replied.

"You can't even stand on the ground. How will you fight Leo? ", Dark Dragon asked.

"Fight me! You evil King! You all were made to destroy Leo with our help, not destroy your owners! ", Will shouted.

"Keep your voice down! You Phoenix Ranger! It's between me and my owner! ", Dark Dragon replied.

Zack asked, "What do you want? "

"I want you to KILL yourself. Don't ever come back. I am giving you TWO minutes to kill yourself. If you don't I will KILL you. Don't even think about running from here. You are surrounded by invisible death shield. If you go past it, you'll automatically get killed. So, Two minutes. Think what you can do. ", The Dragon said.

Everybody got tensed. They can't see their best friend dead!

"Fight me! You Evil Dragon! ", A voice called from back.

A man was standing there. He was wearing ancient white clothes. It looked ancient. He was wearing a golden amulet. He had a fairly whitish complexion and French black beard. His eyes were blue in colour.

"Who are you? ", The Dragon asked.

"I'm The Protector of Our Earth. ", he said.

The man took out a sword. Its handle was bronze in colour and the blade was silver. He charged towards the dragon and jumped in the air, the Dragon slashed him and he fell straight towards the ground.

He got up again and charged with his sword, as he jumped his slashed. But the Dragon threw him with his hand. The Dragon did get a little wound on his palm but the man went flying towards the tree.

"What is this man doing? ", Lays whispered.

"It's not easy to fight a fully fledged dragon with a sword. ", Zack said.

The man got down and closed his eyes. A large cyclone circled him and he threw it towards the dragon. But the Dragon still reversed his move and went him flying.

"Don't fight like a kid! ", The Dragon said.

"Yeah, you are right. I should try the hard way. ", The man said breathlessly.

He pulled up his sleeves and revealed the same transforming watch! He pressed the screen and the stone appeared. He pressed a button and the gem began to shine.

"The Right Arm of Orion, Pegasus! Power Up! ", he said as a lot of light shined and he morphed into a Power Ranger...

To Be Continued...

**So, how was it? Please rate and review! **

**And, I want a monster for my story which the Rangers can fight. If you have any idea, then please review it or PM me in this format:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Powers: **

**Please post your ideas. **


	9. Chapter 8: The Fight for Survival

**Hey Guys, So I am here again! Anyways, I was busy on my other stories, so sorry for the delay. And, here's the chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban Brands. All the characters belong to their owners. I do own my story.**

**Power Rangers: Universal War**

**Chapter 8: The Fight for Survival**

The man had morphed into a Power Ranger. His Ranger form was light grey in colour with marine blue designs on his arms and legs. His helmet had dark grey designs like flames.

Lays asked, "I thought we were the only Rangers for this war. But, who's he? "

"I don't know. But whoever he is, he's a _great_ protector. ", Zack replied.

"Who are you? ", Dark Dragon asked.

"That doesn't matter! The thing which matters is our fight and the life of these teenagers. ", The man replied.

Temper rose through Dark Dragon. Dark flames were coming out from him. He roared and he formed large dark waves. Wherever the waves hit, the area became destroyed.

The man's suit shined, it released positive waves which repaired all damage. Soon everything became brighter than before, the leaves became greener, the flowers shined with beauty, etc.

The dark waves were finished. No more destruction. "I know how to reverse your black magic, Dark Dragon! "

"I want to KILL you. Now I get to know who you are. You are- ", Dark Dragon said.

"Hey, Dark Dragon! Don't you want to kill me? ", Zack shouted.

"What are you doing Zack?! ", Lays whispered.

"Try to understand! It's my plan. ", Zack whispered back.

"Wait a minute TEEN! We are having an important discussion! ", Dark Dragon replied.

The man grinned. His suit shined again. He pulled out his sword and concentrated on it. He ran and jumped, and gave a hard slash to the dragon!

It was a wind slash. The Dragon got wounded and fell down. "Curse you! You- ", he said.

"Don't-Ever-Curse-Again! ", The man said as he raised his sword. Great winds circled it and he smashed it on the Dragon's chest.

Dragon got more wounded and was not able to get up. The man climbed in the Dragon's chest and said, "Maybe now you have learnt your lesson. Don't ever TRY to kill these teens again. Or else, I'll have to KILL YOU going against Orion's wishes. "

"As you wish, Master. ", The Dragon said.

The man touched Dragon's chest and he disappeared. He went towards the teens and said, "You all can now relax. Death Shield is deactivated and Dragon has disappeared. Are you all okay? "

"Thanks for saving us. But tell us, who are you? ", Alex asked.

The man said as he de-morphed, "Pegasus, Power Down! "

"By hearing this name again and again you might have understood my identity. Guess. ", he said.

"You are...Pegasus in human form? ", Will guessed.

"Well, I am the owner of Pegasus. And, the Wind Ranger. ", the man replied.

"What's your name? ", Elisa asked.

"Well, I don't have any name. But... ", he replied.

"No NAME?! ", Lays exclaimed.

"But, the people and my friends call me Wind. Anyways, I have to go now. Nice talking to you all. We'll meet again... ", he said as he disappeared.

Lays wanted to ask more questions to Wind, but he disappeared. "So what shall we do about... you know what. ", Lays asked.

Elisa pursed her lips. "I think we should ask our parents right now. ", she said.

"_Right now? _Have you seen the time?It's 6.30 p.m. It's almost dark. ", Will replied.

"I think Elisa is right. Let's go, Guys. ", Zack said as sat on his cycle.

The parents had a meeting at Zack's house. Everybody's parents were called to assemble in his house. Alex's parents were also called and introduction took place.

Zack said, "So, actually... "

Zack was still gathering courage to say this. Lays pushed him to speak. "Actually, we all have decided... to go on a trip. ", he said.

"What trip, Zack? ", Zack's mother asked.

"We got a trip... from AETA. ", he said.

"What AETA? ", Lays' father asked.

"Adventurous and Educational Trip Authority. It's an organisation which... takes 11th, 12th, and college students on an adventurous trip. So, we all want your permission. "

"But, where are you going for the trip and for how many days? ", Elisa's mother asked.

"We are going to... India. For...4 months. "

"Seriously dude, India? ", Will whispered.

"I couldn't think of any other country bro. ", Zack replied.

"But, four months? That's too much time. ", Will's mother asked.

Elisa said, "But I and Zack are with them. Also, we all will enjoy a lot! It's adventurous and educational. "

Zack's father got up. He circled around everybody and asked, "Are you sure you all will go alone? Hand me the paper. "

"Paper? ", Lays asked.

"Yes, the paper for information. I'll search for it and then we'll decide whether you all will go or not. ", He said.

Everybody exchanged looks. "Done lying to us? Or you have more? ", Zack's father asked.

Everybody looked down in shame. "Now, tell us the truth. What happened? ", he asked.

Zack said, "We can't tell you, dad. "

"But why? We all are your parents. It's our right to know what is happening with our children. ", Elisa's father said.

"But dad, if we tell you, we all including you will get into a _big_ problem. A _big _one. ", Zack said.

His dad walked away. "What a shame? We all raised our children, and today they aren't telling us what their problem is. I mean... Forget it! "

As obvious, everybody was embarrassed that their lie got caught. They all went back and as expected, it was a sad night. Parents were disappointed with their children and children were sad because their parents were disappointed with them.

So, Plan A failed. Now, to get to the first step to defeat Leo, they all will have to make Plan B.

To Be Continued...

**So, Guys. How was it? Please review. I am not getting any reviews. Reviews boosts me up. And, thanks if you review. :)**


End file.
